


Garbage Constellation

by Denrinko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Biting, Domestic, Fluff, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrinko/pseuds/Denrinko
Summary: A collection of Durarara!! yaoi oneshots mainly including Mikado, Izaya and Shiki. (IZMK, ShikiIza, ShikiMika or ShikiIzaMika)Some domestic, innocent and humourous, others pure filth (aka smut).





	1. We've Been Doing it Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> *Contains EXPLICT relationships with an underage character.  
> If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this collection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikado finds a comment online and proceeds to make bad jokes about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Orihara Izaya/Ryuugamine Mikado (IzaMika)  
> Rating: M

A typical boring Thursday night, Izaya was working away at his desk, his brow furrowed, on his fifteenth coffee for the day. Mikado bored, having finished all his homework was lazing on the sofa, half watching the TV, half scrolling away on his phone.

It was a typical scene. Izaya sighed, getting up to go the bathroom but as he passed by the teen lounging on his sofa, Mikado laughed. Izaya curiously looked at him, wondering what he was looking at, it was no doubt one of those internet jokes that the teen liked, Izaya personally didn't like a majority of them.

"What are you laughing at?" the man asked, leaning over the back of the sofa to look down at the teen who had a big smile on his face. He took the phone when Mikado offered it to him, still giggling.

It was a screenshot in English, no doubt from Facebook. Izaya read it aloud -

"I'm not against gay people in the slightest. But how do the penises fit into each other?"

Mikado burst into laughter, snorting away as he laughed. Izaya was floored that there were really people that dumb in the world, he shook his head in disbelief. Below the original post, there was a comment simply saying: "are you fucking kidding me?"

"Oh my god." Izaya shook his head once more, watching as Mikado stopped laughing (kind of), tears in his eyes.

"We've been doing it wrong all this time." Mikado gasped with a big grin on his face and Izaya laughed.

"If that's how gay sex works I think I'd take a vow of chastity." Izaya snickered before shuddering. "Honestly, the imagery of that is brutal."

"Naw, don't you want our dicks going into each other?" Mikado teased with a shit eating grin.

"Pfft, your dick would be the one opening up – god, it's in my head." Izaya cringed making Mikado laughing even harder.

"As if!" Mikado gasped through laughing before taking a few deep breaths. "But seriously, if we want to be a real gay couple we obviously have to have sex like that." Mikado teased.

"Oh, fuck off." Izaya pushed away from the sofa. "I was just about to go pee, I can't believe you did this to me," Izaya complained, the disturbing imagery of two penises going into each other stuck in his brain.

"God, I hate you." Izaya huffed walking to the bathroom, Mikado laughed knowing that man didn't remotely feel that way.

"Aw! I love you too!"


	2. Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful evening was ruined when a giant spider crawled through the vent of Shiki's apartment, proceeding to freak everyone out.
> 
> Pairing: Shiki/Izaya/Mikado  
> Rating : M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a polyamorous relationship including Shiki, Izaya and Mikado. There is no explicit content but it is heavily hinted.  
> If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this one-shot.

Shiki Haruya sighed deeply pinching his brown in frustration.

"Akabayashi, how many times do I have to tell you?" he said, obviously annoyed. He'd been trying to tell the man how to use the office computer for the last half an hour. He didn't know how the Awakusu office was so full of idiots but it was, it all but fell apart when he wasn't there but he felt like he'd been working a hundred years and he hadn't had a day off in all that time.

From where he was standing he could hear playful noises, it used to be laughing and talking but he knew too well that they weren't ones to wait for Shiki in the bedroom. Orihara Izaya and Ryugamine Mikado – his lovers.

He had started off with Izaya before discovering his relationship with Mikado. It was clear from the start that Izaya loved both of them and didn't want to choose. It first started off as an open relationship but it soon morphed as Shiki got to know Mikado, he fought his moral compass with the teen, feeling guilty over the attraction but eventually he gave in and the three of them become involved in a loving polyamorous relationship.

He tapped his foot becoming more and more annoyed. He was pretty close to just hanging up on Akabayashi, it wasn't his damn problem if that man was as dumb as a rock and couldn't figure out a computer after being told fifty times.

"Ask some else Aka-" a loud piercing scream interrupted him, it was full of terror and was coming from the bedroom. Two pairs to hurried footstep came towards him and he turned to see both Izaya and Mikado running towards him with a look of pure fear on their faces, they were both barely dressed as they clung on to him.

"What wrong?" Shiki asked surprised, he'd never seen either of them look so scared and he'd seen someone point a gun at Izaya. He heard a muffled voice through the phone and quickly hung up, he'd never hear the end of that. Akabayashi would never stop bugging him about the screams now, the man set on revealing Shiki's personal life.

"There's a giant spider in the bedroom! It came out of the vent, it's larger than my hand!" Izaya exclaimed frantically as Mikado nodded quickly. Shiki almost laughed, they were scared of a spider? Those two out of all things?

"Oh, it can't be that bad." The man patted their heads and headed towards the bedroom but Mikado grabbed his arm.

"You can't! What if you get bitten?" the teen exclaimed worriedly. Shiki found his concern endearing but knew that they were probably exaggerating due to fear, there was no way there was a spider like that in Tokyo. The number of large spiders Japan had was next none and most of them were harmless.

He walked down the hall, Mikado and Izaya following closely behind, all but hiding behind him and each other. Shiki gave them a small smile before opening the door to the bedroom his eyes going right to the other side of the room where the vent was.

He stared for a long moment before closing the door again.

Mikado and Izaya hadn't been exaggerating at all, the spider had to be fifteen centimeters in diameter and was bright orange. Shiki had never seen a spider like that in his life even growing up in the country. He didn't know what to do, he looked back at his two lovers who looked just as scared and concerned as before.

"We told you, it's scary," Mikado said shaking his head. Shiki took a deep breath, there was no way he was going to let a spider cause his boys so much distress. The older man took a deep breath a decided that he would do what he'd always done to spiders.

He'd get a Tupperware container and put it outside. Though Shiki knew that this spider did not belong in Japan, he guessed that the massive beast was probably some one's pet. Shiki ushered Izaya and Mikado into the lounge room and went into the kitchen to try and find a big enough container.

Izaya looked in disbelief when he saw it. "You can't be serious?" he exclaimed, "that thing is obviously dangerous and you're going to try and catch it? You should just call pest control or something!"

That probably would be a better idea but he hated having random people in his apartment and with all the evidence of their relationship around the place, including Izaya who was dressed in his black dress shirt and Mikado who was dressed in Izaya's hoodie, the last thing any of them needed was for their relationship to be outed.

Shiki ignored the informant and went to the bedroom armed with a sizeable container. The spider hadn't moved all that much so he carefully approached the spider, all but holding his breath but as soon as he had the container near it the spider moved, quickly shifting into threat posture and showing Shiki its large black fangs that had to be about five centimeters long.

"Fuck this," Shiki said after a moment deciding that he didn't want to die being bitten by a spider. The monster had to be someone's pet, he guessed the person next door. He exited the bedroom, leaving the spider that was still in threat posture.

Izaya and Mikado looked up when he entered the room and Izaya raised his eyebrows practically mocking the older man. "I'm going to ask out neighbours if it's theirs. You have to put some pants on or hide elsewhere in case they come in." He said eyeing them up and down. They looked amazing, too amazing for anyone else to see.

Izaya nodded, taking Mikado's hand and leading him into the study. The teen looked back at Shiki looking a bit concerned. "Be careful." He said before the door was closed.

Shiki went right to the apartment next door and rang on the doorbell. He waited a few moments before a voice came through the intercom.

"H-hello?" the man was nervous, probably because there was a dangerous looking man at his door.

"Hi, I'm your neighbour from next door. Do you by chance keep spiders?" Shiki asked gruffly.

"Y-yeah, I do." The man replied sounding even more nervous. Shiki sighed in relief.

"I think one of your spiders escaped, it came through the vent in my room," Shiki told the man. "It's bright orange and massive."

"Huh, that can't be possible. Give me a minute." Shiki waited patiently for a moment, stepping back in surprise when the door suddenly opened revealing a young man probably a little younger than Izaya.

"I'm so sorry! I have no idea how she got out!" the young man bowed deeply. Shiki just asked the man to come and get his spider and lead him into the apartment to his bedroom. There were still things laying around mainly because of the destructive, messy force that was Izaya. The spider's owner armed with a plastic container and concerned expression caught the monstrous spider after a bit if a struggle and left. Shiki wished him goodbye and sighed in relief.

The study door opened and Izaya poked his head out, coming towards Shiki once he noticed it was clear. Shiki was annoyed that so many things were getting in way of him enjoying his day off first it was Akabayashi and then the damn spider.

Mikado took his arm, hugging it close to his chest. "Is it safe now?" he asked, Shiki smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Izaya took his other arm.

"Thank you Shiki-san~" he smiled, leaning in close. Shiki realised that with everything over and done with, they could finally all head to the bedroom for a good time, he pulled his arm from their grip and wrapped it around their waists, pulling them close.

Mikado and Izaya smiled happily as Shiki led them to the bedroom, now they could finally enjoy the man's day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spider was an Orange Baboon Tarantula or an OTB if you were curious.


	3. My Little Prima Ballerina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballet AU - Izamika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ballet terms:
> 
> Prima ballerina: The most important female dancer in a ballet company. (See also: Principal Dancer)
> 
> Échappé: A move in which the dancer's arms and feet repeatedly go from a closed to open position whilst their feet never lose contact with the floor.
> 
> Ballet Mistress: The instructor of the group that coaches and gives support.
> 
> Assemble: a jump in which both feet meet in the air.
> 
> Principal dancer: the highest rank in a dance company.
> 
> Pas de deux: Dance duet between two dancers.

Mikado hummed as moved fluidity, once again practicing his Échappé as he moved his arms from position to position with a smile on his face. He knew he should be resting as he'd spent all day at the company practicing until his feet bled but he was just too excited.

He'd been doing ballet since he could walk and finally, he was getting the big break in his career at the age of twenty. The young man had never dreamed of being chosen as Princess Odette for the company's performance of Swan Lake, not only because it was a role given to a woman traditionally but that their ballet mistress thought him talented enough to give him such an important role.

Mikado gave a small assemble just before the kettle starting to scream. "Oh, it's ready." The young man quickly moved back to the kitchen in a way that was like dance moves more than normal steps. Once he reached the kettle, he turned it off and finished making himself some chamomile tea.

Mikado walked normally to the chaise lounge which almost felt wrong but made do as he didn't want to spill his tea. As he walked he heard the door open and his heart jumped a little.

"I'm home!" a warm voice called that filled the young man with delight. Mikado quickly put down his tea and turned to see his long term boyfriend Orihara Izaya enter the room.

"Izaya! Welcome home!" Mikado rushed over to him once again walking on the ball of his foot. Izaya chuckled seeing the young man move.

"Haven't you had enough of practicing yet?" the older man teased as his arms wrapped around Mikado's waist.

"Of course not." The younger man smiled, hugging Izaya.

"Seriously, you're impossible. The only way to make you stop dancing is to pick you up!" the man grinned as he scooped Mikado into a princess carry, the younger male squealing in surprise, a bright blush on his face.

"Oh my god Izaya!" he protested embarrassed as the man carried him into the lounge room, sitting down with Mikado in his lap. The young man huffed, "I can't believe you did that."

"You're as light as a feather princess," Izaya smirked.

"Oh god, please don't start making Princess Odette jokes again." Mikado groaned burying his face in the older man's shoulder as he laughed.

Mikado reached out to grab his tea before it went cold and relaxed into his boyfriend's arms. "Did you have a nice day at work?" his lover had a very different job than Mikado, Izaya was an informant and usually one for illegal sources which had a lot of his fellow dancers at the company hold him in ill regard.

"It was pretty normal, meet with Shiki-san once again." The man said as he started to massage Mikado's thighs that were thick with muscle, tight from the continuous practicing. "Nothing too extreme happened."

"Was it a nice peaceful day or a boring one?" Mikado asked sipping at his tea, feeling his body unwind for the first time since he'd woken up. Izaya seemed to think for a moment,

"It was rather nice actually. With the run-in I had with that brute earlier this week, it was nice to go to Ikebukuro without being chased out by an angry ape-man."

Mikado giggled at the thought of Izaya's nemesis, Heiwajima Shizuo as an ape, honestly it kind of fit. "Well, I'm glad you had a good day." Mikado smiling, kissing Izaya's cheek sweetly.

"What about you dear? How was your day?" Izaya asked cuddling into the younger man more, nuzzling his neck making Mikado giggle slightly.

"It was alright. Kida-kun is really stressed though and is taking it out on everyone else." He sighed, "I understand that ballet is stressful but to lash out at others is just wrong. The mistress and director ended up sending him home, if he keeps it up, he'll be demoted and his understudy will take his place." Mikado sighed shaking his head.

Kida Masaomi was someone Mikado had known since school, they had attended the same performing arts school and were scouted by the same ballet company along with a few of their other classmates.

"He plays the main male lead doesn't he?" Izaya asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he plays Prince Seigfried." Mikado nodded. "The company used to be an all-male once until this year so there aren't many women there hence why I've been given the main female role instead of the male." The young man said, he'd told Izaya before but he was proud of the fact.

He thought for sure that the role of Princess Odette would be given to one of the girls who were quite a few levels below most of the male members of the company. Their company was widely famous for disregarding the usual strict gender stereotypes that were commonplace in the ballet industry which is why Mikado loved it so much.

In his opinion, the roles should be appointed due to skill and not gender. He would not be able to handle being pushed to the side for someone less talented for him just because of what resides between their legs. Despite having a man's bone and body structure he could do everything that a female ballerina could plus, he had a very androgynous look about his entire body so a lot of people didn't even know he was a man until the credits at the end.

"Are you alright dear? You zoned out for quite some time." Izaya smiled as Mikado focused on him again, blushing as he realised.

"Sorry about that!" Mikado said flustered. "I was just thinking about the company and how I'm glad I can play a role that's not my gender."

"You're the principal dancer, who else are they going to cast?" Izaya grinned and Mikado felt his chest bloom with pride. He'd only received the title a month before they announced the performance of Swan Lake so it was his first ballet with the title.

"Anyway, did you buy the tickets?" Mikado looked up at Izaya excitedly.

"Of course dear, you reserved them for me and everything." Izaya smiled. "Plus, I wouldn't want to miss your big moment."

Mikado felt his heart swell and he turned in Izaya's lap, straddling the older man. "Thank you Izaya. It really means a lot to me to be able to share it with you. I won't be able to show it but I'll be thinking about how you're watching me as I perform." Mikado's cheeks blushed slightly as he shyly shared his feelings.

Izaya smiled happily, "Of course dear. I feel the same." Mikado closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders as Izaya kissed him, it started off slow but soon their tongues were dancing.

After a long moment, they separated, slightly out of breath. Mikado blushed as Izaya licked his lips and smirked, it had been four years since they'd started dating and the young man still couldn't handle how fast Izaya made his heart race, how he made Mikado feel every time he looked at him, smiled, touched him – anything.

"Do you wanna play around?" Izaya purred in his ear, his hands already creeping up the back of Mikado's shirt. The young man shivered,

"Y-yeah…but we can't go all the way…I'm sorry." Mikado looked down, they hadn't been able to have actual sex for quite some time due to him preparing for the performance. Though he was used to sex after so many years it actually affected his body even if he didn't notice but the Mistress and director never missed a thing.

The memory of them demanding to know why Mikado was suddenly out of form was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. But from how his instructors had looked, it hadn't been any less embarrassing for them.

"That's alright dear, just being able to touch you is nice. But just be prepared for when the performance is over…I'm going to make up for lost time." The man smirked, speaking seductively in a way that made Mikado's body tremble. He struggled to keep his mind straight with his lover's hands already wandering over every inch of his body.

"I'll keep that in mind…." He breathed already half lost in the sensation of Izaya's touch.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't come!?" Mikado exclaimed into the phone his blue eyes wide with disbelief.

"I know, I'm really sorry baby but I forgot that I agreed to go undercover at an auction for Shiki-san," Izaya said regretfully into the phone. "It's the last piece we need to put this organisation in the ground once and for all."

Mikado knew that Izaya's work was important to him and the organisation he was working to demolish was a truly evil one that needed to be stopped but this was his big break! This was the turning point in his career that he'd been working towards since he was seven and Izaya was going to miss it.

The only person he cared about the most was going to miss a huge milestone in his life. It just wouldn't be the same if he knew Izaya wasn't there watching him. Mikado closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He was currently on lunch break from dress rehearsal as the show was only two days away.

"I understand…it's okay. I know your work is important to you. It was made prior to the show…" Mikado could feel his eyes burning with tears, he quickly looked up so his makeup wouldn't be ruined.

"I'm so sorry baby, I really am. I wanted to be there so bad." The regret and sadness were clear in Izaya's voice, Mikado knew that he felt awful.

"I know…it's okay." Mikado's voice wobbled slightly. The young man heard footsteps and looked up to see his junior Kuronuma Aoba coming towards him dressed all in black for his role as Odile.

"Senpai- oh, sorry." He whispered seeing the man on the phone. "Lunch break is almost over." Aoba quietly told him before going into the bathroom nearby.

"I have to go Izaya, break is almost over," Mikado told his lover, composing himself quickly.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," Izaya said quietly and the young man nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Mikado hung up on his lover before also going to the bathroom to use the toilet and check his makeup.

"Are you alright Ryugamine-senpai?" Aoba asked as they both stood at the sinks, the younger washing his hands.

"Yeah, Izaya just told me he won't be able to make it to the performance." Mikado sighed, seeing his makeup was still completely fine.

"What!? But it's your first show as the principal dancer! He can't come to any of the showings?"

Mikado shook his head, "He's going on a business trip after opening night." The young man forced a smile on his face. "It's alright, he has his own career to consider. He organised it prior to when the dates were announced so I understand."

"It's still a real pity though." Aoba frowned as they started walking back to practice. "I'm sure you were both looking forward to it."

"Yeah, but that's life I guess. I can't let it affect the show." Mikado said firmly and Aoba smiled.

"You're really admirable Senpai. You don't let your private life affect your art."

"Classical ballet is like that." Mikado smiled.

"I wish Kida-san would be more like that. I have pas de deux with him in the next act and it freaks me out. He looks like he wants to murder me! Prince Siegfried is supposed to think Odile is Odette and be in love with her!" Aoba shivered, "I feel like I can't perform right with him being so passive aggressive even if he is stressed!"

Mikado nodded. "I don't think he was ready to be promoted to principal dancer, he's really changed since then and his performance has suffered a lot." He said as they stopped just before the stage door. "I think if you feel that uncomfortable you should talk to the Mistress or director. He's not as bad with me as he is with you but it's been months and it's only been getting worse and not better." He said quietly. "The entire company has been working hard for this performance and we can't afford it to be ruined. Ticket sales and even donations will fall if the show is bad."

"Yeah. Besides Kadota-san has worked really hard as an understudy. I think he's even better suited to be the Prince rather than Wolfgang." Aoba agreed as they entered the stage.

"Kuronuma-kun! There you are! Hurry up, you're on!" the middle-aged lady that was the Mistress snapped at the small man who quickly hurried away.

By the end of the day, Kida was demoted from the role of Prince Siegfried for purposely pushing Aoba over in the middle of their pas de deux and the understudies overtook the roles needed. The director was going to kick him out of the show completely but he was needed to fill in the role of a peasant in the first act.

Mikado didn't judge Masaomi as he knew how demanding ballet was, Kida had been working just as hard and with his fiancée Saki pregnant, it was no wonder he was struggling to stay on top of things. The blond just needed a break, they practiced all day, every day for their art so many ended up snapping under pressure.

He gave his old friend some encouragement and Masaomi thanked him already looking defeated. Mikado thought to himself that maybe some people couldn't handle being in ballet for such a long time. As he prepared a few new pairs of ballet slippers his mind ran away with him.

How long could he be a ballerina for? How long was it before something horrible happened? He'd gone over twenty years with no real injuries or anything and while he prayed that he could do ballet it wasn't likely that he'd be able too.

Mikado shook his head, deciding that it didn't matter. He could still do it now, and extremely well at that. So for now, he'd focus on that.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by in a blur as the night of the performance arrived. Mikado closed his eyes as his makeup was applied and his hair was styled and decorated with feathers and a tiara. In the chair beside him, Aoba and Kyohei were also getting their makeup done.

Mikado seemed calm and put together but his mind kept going back to the fact that Izaya wasn't going to be there to see him in one of the biggest moments of his career. He was so disappointed that his lover wasn't going to be there, his chest felt heavy and every breath he took was laced with negative emotion.

He silently scolded himself. Izaya wasn't the only one he performed for, there was a whole theatre of people. Just because his lover wasn't going to be there it was no reason to let his emotions get the better of him. He took a deep breath, he would have slapped his cheeks if it weren't for the makeup now contouring his face. Stage makeup always looked ridiculous when you weren't on stage but unless you wanted to look like a formless blob under the bright lights you needed it.

"Alright, you're all done Ryugamine-san." The young man opened his eyes and smiled. The makeup artists really were insanely talented. His face looked like that of a women's, with the magic of contouring. His blue eyes stood out amongst the winged liner and shadow. His lips pump with rose lipstick. He looked beautiful. He looked beside him at Aoba who looked just as amazing, his eyelids painted black with thick liner extending over his brow bone. His amber eyes popped so much they looked like contacts.

Mikado stretched out taking a few deep breaths to steady himself. The ballet had started, he watched on the TV backstage as Tchaikovsky's more than familiar scores echoed throughout the theatre. Mikado took a deep breath as he readied himself among the horde of swans.

He was at home on stage, never missing a step and portraying his emotions perfectly on his face. His mind was occupied whilst he was performing, leaving only the moments when he was backstage to remember that Izaya wasn't watching him.

The young man tried to keep his mind on the show but his surrounding performers noticed his downtrodden look backstage earning him a lecture from the mistress to not let his emotions ruin the show to which Mikado replied that he wouldn't.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched the mistress walk away. How dare she even think he would do such a thing? He was always flawless. He'd worked so hard for this and he wasn't going to let it be ruined even if he was sad.

The ballet ended without a hitch, the crowd giving a standing ovation, clapping loudly and cheering as they took their final bow. Mikado smiled, the warmth of the crowd washing over him. Even though Izaya was not there, all the others were and they enjoyed the show just as much.

Mikado knew it was an honour to perform the role he did in front of such a large crowd – carrying the title that he did. He was so grateful for each and every one of the audience members for being there and supporting his company.

Mikado walked off stage feeling exhausted. He was done for the day, now he wanted to go home, take a shower and relax. After all, he had to do the performance once again the following day. The young man congratulated his fellow performers and walked towards the change room he shared with the other lead dancers.

Mikado opened the door and gasped. Standing there holding a giant bouquet of flowers and dressed in a suit was none other than Izaya.

"Izaya!" Mikado exclaimed in shock as the man smiled widely and stepped forward to give the other the bouquet.

"Congratulations my dear, you were absolutely wonderful," Izaya said his eyes bursting with adoration, his voice full of love as he handed Mikado the flowers. The younger man stood stunned for a moment, his brain trying to process what was happening.

Mikado felt tears burn in his eyes, "What? How?" he whispered, confused. "You…saw the show?"

"The plan with the auction didn't go to plan, it was cancelled. I got here as soon as I could but I missed most of the first scene in the park but I got here just in time to see you come out on stage…you were so beautiful Mikado." Izaya breathed reaching out to touch the younger's face.

Mikado blushed, his eyelids dipping in embarrassment. "I can't believe you made it…" he murmured with a smile. He was so happy, Izaya had actually seen him perform!

He looked at the bouquet. It was massive with large soft pink and white roses, blue hyacinths and purple tulips amongst paperwhites and greenery. "They're gorgeous Izaya…" Mikado smiled happily, smelling the fragrant display.

"Not nearly as much as you." Izaya murmured setting him aside. Mikado wrapped his arms around Izaya's shoulders as they met in a passionate kiss. The entire time Mikado had been so sad that Izaya wasn't watching him but he was, Izaya, by some miracle had seen his first performance as a principal dancer.

They pulled apart and Mikado blinked before snorting. He laughed as Izaya looked at him confused. "That colour suits you." The younger man grinned and Izaya hurriedly looked at himself in the mirror seeing lipstick smeared all around his mouth.

Mikado giggled as Izaya smirked and turned back to him. "You're no better my little prima ballerina." Mikado blushed at the words and wrapped his arms around Izaya again.

"I love you Izaya." Mikado murmured, "I'm so happy you were able to be here." Izaya smiled as he returned the embrace.

"I love you too Mikado, I'm glad too. You did amazing." The older man squeezed the younger. "And to think I get to take his beautiful princess home with me."

Mikado blushed and lowered his eyes. Just with Izaya seeing him perform it was so much more special. And while he loved his fans and the audience, the one he loved the most in the world was Izaya so him being there was just so much important.

Mikado relaxed into Izaya's arms feeling ecstatic that the man had been there, that his first performance as the lead dancer of the company wasn't dampened by the fact that Izaya hadn't been there to see it.

"Let's get you ready to go home princess, you must be exhausted." Izaya murmured gently pulling Mikado's headpiece out of his hair. The younger man smiled happily.

"Of course, My prince." Mikado beamed.


	4. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything about you leaves a bitterness in my mouth - blood, semen, even losing this game we're playing, but that's okay because I'm addicted to the taste.
> 
> IZMK R18

There was the scrape of shoes against the wet pavement and dull pain in Mikado's shoulders as a hand grabbed him and pushed him against a dirty wall. The teen should have been surprised, he would have been worried by someone pulling him into a dark alley on his way home if he didn't know the hands so well, the glint of silver and the outline of fur.

"You're cruel, you know that Mikado-kun?" a crisp but sharp voice told him, accompanied by an all too familiar smirk that showed too many white teeth.

"Oh? Why is that?" the teen replied with a smile as he was pressed harder into the wet concrete wall behind him. The teen looked up at Izaya with a glint in his eye, mockery, and amusement. He wasn't scared, no, in fact, he found it all rather entertaining.

"How could you put me in that position? You cornered me on the board." The older man whined but mirth was clear in his voice. He was enjoying this as much as Mikado was, enjoying everything, even the tension between them that had Izaya pressing the teen into the wall, barely leaving an inch between them.

"How can that be cruel? Haven't you done that many times before to me? Or is it because you're not used to be being a piece?" Mikado raised his leg, positioning it between the man's legs, teasing him with a grin. "I even made you a queen and you're telling me you still had trouble? I expected more from you Izaya-san."

Izaya hummed deep in his throat, "You were testing me and that's cruel." He leaned in closer, Mikado could see the glow of his red eyes, the mania and delight lighting them up from the inside. The teen's breath hitched as the informant's hands skittered up and down his waist, taunting him.

"Don't be so hypocritical." Mikado murmured as Izaya unzipped his jacket, the teen pressed his knee into the growing bludge in Izaya's jeans as the man leaned forward. The teen hissed when Izaya bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Mikado's hand flew up to grip roughly at Izaya's hair no doubt ripping a few strands from the scalp. The teen could feel his skin break and start to bleed in the wake of Izaya's bite.

It escalated quickly, it always did.

Izaya captured his lips, roughly, carelessly. Mikado could taste his blood on the informant's lips. Kissing was never nice between them, it was always a little too rough, too many teeth and not enough patience. Neither of them cared enough to change it, in fact, there was something intoxicating about it, the pain of feeling each other on their lips long after they part.

"I don't really think I'm the hypocrite here." Izaya breathed as he hitched Mikado's leg up, grinding their erections together through their clothes. "Is it too much to ask not to be ambushed?"

"Haaah" The teen moaned through a vicious smile.

"I just told them where you were, it's common knowledge really. How would I know they were going to try to attack you?" Mikado panted as Izaya lifted him against the wall, raising his waist so the older man could pull down his jeans.

"You're such a liar." Izaya chuckled before biting down on the teen's shoulder, just inches from his last bite. Mikado hissed, his erection jerking at the abuse. Izaya left Mikado's jeans and underwear hanging from one leg, not cruel enough to drop them on the dirty, wet ground.

Mikado wrapped his legs around the informant's waist and grabbed the older man's shoulders to keep himself upright as Izaya freed his own erection. The teen shivered and smiled as he felt the older man's member against his ass.

"Liar? That's rich coming from you." Mikado taunted eyeing the skin of Izaya's neck before leaning forward and biting him even harder than Izay had bit him. The teen was rewarded with a sharp hiss and the taste of blood on his tongue, bitter and metallic.

Izaya laughed breathily and Mikado heard the snap of a lube bottle just before the dull head of Izaya's erection pressed against his entrance.

"Who's the cruel one now?" Mikado breathed in amusement into the older man's ear, "without preparation?"

"It wouldn't be much of a punishment if I were too nice," Izaya smirked as he pressed his hips forward. Mikado groaned, the burn, the stretch was painful but whether it was nice or not, they had done this enough times that he didn't tear, Mikado was already used to the abuse.

"When…are you ever nice?" Mikado choked out tilting his head back, his nails digging into Izaya's shoulder blades as the older man inched further and further inside.

"There's no point in being nice to a masochist." Izaya laughed, his voice was strained slightly from their actions. Mikado laughed breathily at that, meeting the man's eyes.

"Exactly and yet to call me cruel. You're the biggest masochist I know." Mikado taunted pulling Izaya into another rough kiss as the man started to move.

It hurt but at the same time, it felt so good. Adrenaline pumped through Mikado's veins, heightening the pleasure of being roughly fucked in a dirty alleyway. Izaya chuckled when a pulled away from the kiss, his bottom lip glistening with blood from where the teen had bitten him.

"Fuck!" Mikado cried when Izaya hit his prostate. "Harder." He ground out, his blue eyes hazing over with pleasure as he once again bit into the flesh of Izaya's neck.

"Shit, Mikado." Izaya's nails bit into the teen's thighs, fucking him harder into the wall. Wet noises filled the alleyway along with the laboured breathing of the two as their bodies moved in sync.

Mikado touched Izaya's face, looking into his eyes as they fucked. They grinned at one another, their twisted smiles filled with satisfaction and pleasure. It was all just a game, back and forth, over and over for years now.

The sexual tension had always been there, but it wasn't until Mikado stepped up to play the game that Izaya had been offering did it overflow. It was hot, it burned in the best way possible. Mikado's heart was hammering in his chest, Izaya's member inside him was so hot, scorching but it felt so good.

The pain, the pleasure, the games, the back and forth – everything about Izaya was always too good for him to handle. The teen bit into Izaya's collarbone as he reached down to stroke his own neglected member.

Izaya's pace increased, the rough wall scraped at Mikado's bare skin as he was repeatedly pushed into it by the older man's violent thrusts. It wasn't long, he could never hold back long enough. "Izaya-" he choked out, tears in his eyes as he came to his climax. Izaya grunted as the teen tightened around him, the older man's nails clawed at the teen's thighs as he came, shooting his hot load into the younger male.

"Fuck." Izaya dropped one Mikado's legs but keeping a grip on him as they leaning against the wall, panting. Mikado could feel the man's load starting to drip down his thigh, burning his skin. They stayed like that until their breathing evened out.

Izaya pulled back, leaving Mikado collapsed against the wall. They were both coved in marks, bloodied necks, scraped skin and scratches.

They were dripping in the bitter evidence of each other and they loved it. From blood to semen, to tears and saliva, they would accept it all when it came to each other.

"How are we going to get home?" Izaya breathed tucking himself back into his jeans. Mikado shrugged with a lazy smile.

"I don't know, you're the one who couldn't wait." He gestured to the older man's semen that coated his inner thighs.

Izaya smirked, "I seem to remember it was someone else who couldn't wait." The older man tapped the cum stains on his jeans.

Mikado pulled up his underwear and pants, ignoring the wet feeling and zipping up his jacket to hide the bloody bite marks.

"You're just annoyed because you lost." The teen smirked and Izaya raised his eyebrows before he grinned, all teeth.

"Shall I set up a game for us?" he offered, taking the teen's hand and kissing it before grazing it lightly with his teeth.

"So eager," Mikado smirked his eyes shining in delight watching as Izaya nibbled on one of his fingers.

"What can I say? You're fun to play with." Izaya smirked, his eyes shining like jewels. Mikado chuckled,

"As are you."

They started walking out of the alley, once again throwing words back and forth like nothing had ever happened, like Izaya's neck and lip weren't obviously and openly bleeding because of Mikado.

Amongst the drizzling rain and the darkness of empty streets, the two disappeared together, the rain washing away any evidence of them ever being there at all.

Perhaps next time, the game would be harder, the stakes higher, the bites deeper and the taste a little bitter than before.

It was all so painfully intoxicating and neither of them planned to stop any time soon.


	5. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Late Nights  
> Pairing: Izamika  
> Rating: PG  
> Genre: Fluff

 

Mikado was awoken by someone knocking on his door. The teen opened his blurry eyes looked at the clock, it was the early hours of the morning, around two. The teen stumbled towards the door, unlocking and opening it, already knowing who it probably was. The only person that knocks on his door in the middle of the night-

“Mikado-kun…” there was blood trickling down Orihara Izaya’s face from his forehead as he looked at Mikado with a strained smile. “Can I come in for a little while?”

“Of course.” Mikado stepped aside to let the older man inside. The teen eyed the street looking for any trace of Izaya’s attacker but there was nothing. The teen closed the door, locking it behind him. He didn’t turn on the lights, in the main room.

“Are you alright?” Mikado asked walking forwards the older man, reaching out his hand to gently brush his hair from his face, looking at his injuries. Izaya closed his eyes with a sigh.

“I’m alright.” He said quietly but when he opened his eyes, they were tired. Mikado smiled softly.

“Come on, let’s get you fixed up.” Mikado walked towards his small bathroom with Izaya following behind him. The teen opened his cabinet to take out the first aid kit as Izaya sat on his closed toilet.

This happened pretty often, Izaya would take shelter at Mikado’s place when he ran into trouble, it was quiet and no one would expect it to be there. Izaya practically treated it as a safe house. And even when he wasn’t in trouble, the man would show up at night to hang out.

‘Friends’, that was their relationship. Well, that’s what they said but the reality was that friends didn’t causally make out and sleep with one another. Friends didn’t treat each other the same way that they did. It was obvious they liked one another, the affection was strong, the trust, the…love.

But neither of them would say it. Neither of them wanted to take that step to make it something official even though they both knew they were being exclusive. It was strange but it worked for them, it made things a lot easier.

Mikado soaked a cotton round with water and started wiping away the blood from Izaya’s face. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” the teen asked quietly pushing Izaya’s fringe out of the way so he could disinfect the cut.

“There’s not much to say. It was that monster again, I was on my way here and he spotted me.” Izaya sighed. “He caught me off guard and threw another trash can at me. I hit my head when I hit the ground. I ran off as soon as I could, he gave chase for a little while but I lost him.” Izaya explained sounding exhausted.

The teen pressed his lips together in displeasure. He had nothing against Heiwajima Shizuo personally but since he’d become close to Izaya he had begun to dislike him, it was only normal to dislike the person that constantly attacked someone he cared for greatly.

He pressed a band-aid into the cut on the older man’s forehead. “There you go. All patched up.” the teen smiled.

“Thank you Mikado-kun.” Izaya murmured as he wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist and rested his head against his stomach. “I’m really tired.” He muttered. Mikado hugged his head, stroking his hair soothingly.

“You’ll have to stay awake for a while in case you have a concussion.” The teen murmured. “Why don’t you have a shower? I’ll stay here and keep an eye on you.”

“Ooh, you’re gonna watch me shower?” Izaya looked up with a smirk, “How naughty.” His breath fanned Mikado’s face as he laughed and Mikado smiled, leaning forward to plant a quick light kiss on the older man’s lips before stepping away.

Izaya seemed a little stunned for a second before he chuckled once more before he started undressing. Mikado didn’t stare, he thought it would be rude. He sat on the closed toilet seat and watched the man out of the corner of his eye as he stepped into the shower, worried he could fall. The number of scars and bruises that littered the older man’s lithe body made his heart clench before the curtain was drawn the teen could no longer see.

The water started running and the splashing sounds of someone washing their body was heard. “You said you were coming over before you were attacked, were you coming over for any particular reason?” Mikado asked the older male there was silence for a moment.

“Sorry what? I can’t hear you!” Izaya called back loudly, the teen cringed knowing that the walls were only thin and being so late at night, he could get complaints. Mikado looked at the tiles on the floor as he thought.

If Izaya couldn’t hear him couldn’t he say anything he wanted? “You know, I really like you,” Mikado said, his face heating up as he blushed in embarrassment. “I don’t mind that we don’t say things like that or anything.” He murmured quietly drawing his knees to his chest.

“I like what we have a lot but whenever you come over injured I get upset. I don’t want you to get injured. I don’t want to see you covered in blood or hiding from someone. I want you to be safe and happy all the time but I know that’s impossible…” the teen trailed off staring at the shower curtain as Izaya hummed, completely obvious to the teen’s confessions. 

Mikado smiled, he felt good about saying it aloud even if Izaya couldn’t hear him. He was getting sleepy, it was rather late at night. It was a relief that the teen didn’t have school but then Izaya was smart enough to know not to show up on a school night unless it was urgent.

Instead, on school nights, they spent the entire time talking online, through the chatroom and in private message. It was funny to think that Mikado had been talking to Izaya the entire time. That Izaya purposely reached out to him when he was in middle school and continued to talk to him for so long.

He had no idea what they talked about, but the conversation never ran dry, whether it was events in the city, movies, books or just expressing their different opinions, it was always interesting, there had been many times where they’d accidentally talked into the early hours in the morning before one of them realised and Mikado had to go to sleep, or rather Izaya scolded him until he went to sleep.

The teen smiled, it was fine like this. Their relationship, their bond – everything, it was good and that made him ridiculously happy to the point where his chest fluttered and he felt like he was on cloud nine.

The shower turned off and Mikado looked up as the man stepped out. “I’ll get you some clothes.” the teen said and Izaya thanked him. The man was there so often that there were a spare set of clothes or two hanging around Mikado’s closet.

The teen returned with a hoodie and some shorts for the man who go dressed they returned to the dark main room, only lit by the street lights shining through the gaps in the curtains. “How long do I have to stay awake for?” Mikado blinked.

“I’m not sure.” The teen grabbed his phone, googling it. “Oh, it says here that it’s just a myth and that you need sleep to recover.” He said seriously surprised. Izaya chuckled,

“Well, that works. I’m tired.” The man crawled into Mikado’s futon and the teen chuckled.

“Make yourself at home.” He joked crawling over and Izaya laughed, lifting the blankets to Mikado could crawl inside.

“Thank you, you’re too kind.” Izaya chuckled, his arms snaking around Mikado’s waist. The teen snuggled into the older man’s collarbone, also wrapping his arm around Izaya’s waist as their legs tangled together.

Mikado breathed in the smell of soap on Izaya’s skin, almost instantly relaxing at the familiar warmth of his body. The teen let his eyes drift closed as his body relaxed into sleep.

“You know Mikado…” Izaya murmured quietly touching his face gently. The teen was already half asleep and didn’t want to wake up again so he didn’t react. “I really like you too. I lied when I said I didn’t hear you in the shower, I strained my ears just to hear what you were saying. You really are adorable.”

Mikado could feel his face burning and he knew he could no longer hide that he could hear the older man. The teen opened his eyes slightly and looked at Izaya who blinked in shock, a light blush dusting over his cheeks.

“I-I’m glad you feel the same,” Mikado mumbled embarrassed. Izaya smiled, chuckling slightly.

“Oh Mikado-kun, what am I going to do with you?” Izaya stroked Mikado’s cheek affectionately. Mikado smiled happily,

“You could kiss me.” The teen murmured and Izaya laughed once again.

“Yes, I definitely could do that.” He grinned leaning forward to press their lips together, as their tongues lazily tangled and they pulled each other close, Mikado thought about how everything was perfect just the way it was.

Late nights suited them, talking late at night, meeting late at night, kissing and making love late at night – it was perfect.

It was just right for them. One day it might change, perhaps more confessions will be heard and their relationship will take another form but for now…

They were both happily content with the late nights that they shared together.


End file.
